


you're like a strawberry—may I have a bite?

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [13]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: Eichi shouldn't be allowed to eat strawberries, after all.//Enstars Ficember Day 13: A̶d̶a̶m̶/Food





	you're like a strawberry—may I have a bite?

**Author's Note:**

> So tired

****

Eichi shouldn't be allowed to eat strawberries.

 

It's not that he doesn't deserve to, per say, but rather, it's how he eats them.

 

It's in the way that the strawberries stain Eichi's lips red, in how Keito's eyes are automatically drawn towards Eichi's lips, and he has to remember yet again how soft they are.

 

He's always sure it's on purpose, too, because Eichi's eyes stay locked with his even as he takes a bite.

 

(Or maybe that's just Eichi being polite, but Keito is inclined to believe the opposite.)

 

“Can you stop?” He asks after another minute of watching Eichi nibble on the strawberries contently.

 

“Stop what?” is Eichi's reply, and Keito hates that he can't get mad at that.

 

“Y-You know what you're doing.”

 

“I don't, though?”

 

“W-With the strawberry, your lips, you…!” he trails off, embarrassed beyond belief.

 

“Hmm?” Eichi tilts his head, and it's awful how his hair perfectly falls into his face. “If those things embarrass you, I can't help it.”

 

“N-No one eats strawberries that—  that a-alluringly!”

 

“You think it's alluring, Keito?” And now, oh God no, Eichi's leaning closer. “Fufu, your ears are as red a strawberry, you know. It makes me want to eat you up.”

 

Eichi's words send something a shiver down his spine, sputtering until Eichi leans in closer to kiss him.

 

Despite his tone from earlier, the way Eichi kisses him is filled with his characteristic gentleness, letting Keito melt into the kiss at his own rate.

 

When Keito finally seems to be responding, Eichi parts his lips, letting their tongues meet slowly, just hardly touching as their hands move to intertwine. Something cold and wet slides onto Keito's tongue, and before he realizes, Eichi is pulling away.

 

“Bite down,” Eichi commands, voice low against Keito's ear. Something about hearing a voice like that out of Eichi twists something in Keito's heart. He bites down tentatively, feeling juice spill onto his tongue and accidentally out his lips. Ah, Eichi must have pushed a strawberry into his mouth.

 

As a trail of strawberry juice drips down his chin, Keito feels something else press against his neck to catch it. The  _ thing _ drifts up his neck and over his chin, before meeting the corner of his lips.

 

_ Eichi's tongue,  _ he realizes belatedly.

 

“I ought to clean up after myself, right, Keito?” Eichi whispers in his ear when he's done. “Thank you for the meal.”

 

_ No fair. _

 

Just as Eichi starts to lean back, smiling smugly, obviously pleased with himself, Keito tightens his grip on Eichi's hand to pull him back. Even though his face is red and his knees feel weak, he's not going to let that slide without giving Eichi a taste of his own medicine.

 

“I’m hungry, too,” he explains in passing, swiping a tongue across Eichi's lips. “Thank you for the meal~”


End file.
